


Hunting Pumpkin

by horthbynorthwest



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Male OCs, Mazikeen the huntress, also some pretty graphic violence, female oc - Freeform, the violence is here, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horthbynorthwest/pseuds/horthbynorthwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie Decker gains two unexpected friends, then she gets kidnapped. All hell breaks loose. The Decker family soon discover that Trixie is the most protected child in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly cute and fluffy, it will get darker, pretty quickly. Not sure how many chapters this is going to end up being just yet, but probably at least 5. I also want to state that any smut will be in its own chapter, without any plot, so those that wish to can skip said chapter. Said chapter will be clearly labelled. Any and all comments welcome, I wanna hear from you all :)

It was by complete coincidence that the lord of Hell and his demon bodyguard found out that they'd both befriended a rather unlikely companion. That is to say they'd befriended an 8 year old girl. And not just any 8 year old girl, but the Detective's 8 year old spawn. It all came to light after an emergency had bought Chloe and Trixie to LUX early afternoon and then had proceeded to have a shouting match with Dan who had miraculously known where they’d be. Lucifer had obviously stepped in to defend his pet Detective which had left Trixie to slip off in search of her newest friend, Maze. With an arched eyebrow Maze studied the small human in front of her.

“Are they fighting again?” she asked

“uh-huh,”

“How about we make a mess in Lucifer’s kitchen?”

The squeal of excitement answered her and she lead the bouncing child up to Lucifer’s penthouse suite, smirk stuck in place as she imagined Lucifer’s face when he found the mess.

It had started off well, Maze thought, and by started off well Maze meant that it had gone disastrously wrong almost instantly. Maze knew that cookies contained milk, flour and eggs, so she’d taken them out, but in what quantities and what she had to do with them she had no idea. Nor did she care particularly. Neither, did Trixie. It had very quickly dissolved into mixing flour, eggs and milk with their hands and flicking it at each other. Trixie had been the one to get Maze’s face covered with flour, Maze having absolutely no control had flung a handful at Trixie. Giggles had ensued, resulting in a progressively messy revenge ploy between the two. Maze found herself laughing along side this tiny human, she thought this is what innocent fun was. If the Detective was going to continue to be around, then at least Maze could make it a bit more bearable. Apparently, during this little epiphany she’d stopped moving, the little devil had taken advantage of that and punished her with a handful of ‘cookie mixture’ that hit her square in the face.

45 minutes later Lucifer and Chloe entered the apartment to discover Maze, Trixie and the kitchen completely covered in flour. The milk was dripping on to the floor, egg shells littered the work surface and their attempt at batter was dripping from the walls. Trixie had something suspiciously sticky in her hair. Maze had faired little better with a flour and milk mixture painted directly onto her face and batter all over her clothes. Both of them turned, frozen with handfuls of batter ready to be thrown at each other. The silence stretched on for ten very long seconds before the two trouble makers started to laugh at Lucifer’s face. Neither he nor the Detective had spoken since stepping out of the lift, although from the look of him Lucifer had been trying to speak, his mouth moving without any sound coming out while his eyes took in the destruction of his normally pristine kitchen. Chloe’s hand went to cover her mouth, not hiding her amusement at the sight.

“What did you do…?” Lucifer whispered, strangled, at Maze

“We made cookies!” Trixie responded, bouncing around like Tigger, pointing at the oven where something that looked remarkably like lumpy scrabbled eggs were bubbling away. Chloe couldn’t help it, a laugh erupting from deep in her chest. Lucifer whipped round, death glare glued on his face speaking loudly of the betrayal he felt. However, that only lead to all of the women in his life laughing harder at him. He stormed off muttering something under his breath which sounded remarkably like “Bloody women.” Maze and Chloe were now laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, Trixie was slightly more concerned with her other friend, seeing him head out onto the balcony she followed him.

Lucifer was gripping the railing on his balcony willing himself to calm down. He couldn’t believe Maze. She knew better. He liked his space clean and ordered, cooking was a calming ritual for him, something he’d only learned since his time on Earth. And cooking couldn’t be done in a dirty kitchen. A filthy kitchen meant a cluttered mind. He quickly squashed the warm feeling that had spread through his chest when he’d seen Beatrice look so happy in the mess she’d made. He ruthlessly stamped it out, because he was mad. Maze knew better.

He was still seething when he felt a small hand on his. Lucifer looked down to see Trixie’s hand tugging at his own, he followed it round to see the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. He felt the anger leech out of him almost instantaneously, her bottom lip was wobbling and it looked like she was going to cry. Oh, crap.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. You, mommy and daddy were arguing and Maze suggested we made cookies to make me feel better,” spilled out of the tiny human’s mouth and, wow, didn’t he feel like a complete bastard. He’d been so content on getting one up on Detective Douche that he’d completely forgotten about the small ears and the effect that fighting had on her.

“Oh, Pumpkin. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” his hand stroking her hair, when she dropped her head downward and refused to make eye contact with him, he dropped to one knee in order to be eye level with her.

“Look at me, Beatrice,” he said gently, his finger lifting up her chin, “You did nothing wrong,”

“Are you sure? You looked angry before,” she shuffled her feet, looking everywhere except his eyes.

“I promise, Pumpkin. I’m angry at myself, your mom and your dad, not you,” she didn’t look convinced “Beatrice, I have not, nor will I ever lie to you, I am not angry at you.”

She sniffed and nodded slightly, still not looking at him. He sighed and opened his arms to the flour covered child.

“Come here, sweetheart,” and without a moments hesitation Trixie fitted herself against him. He could feel her sniffing into his shirt, grimacing slightly at the ruined shirt, he easily picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, blown away at how much this innocent child cared about the Devil’s feelings. He swore to himself then and there that nothing would ever happen to her. It was in that moment that he realised Trixie Decker, the daughter of the woman he was becoming more and more confused by, was actually his truest friend. He no longer wished to protect Trixie because of her relationship to the detective (whose friendship was a lot more complex and intricate and, dare he say it, more?) but, because this normally bright, giggly child deserved to feel safe.

He carried her inside and instead of taking her to her mother, he walked straight to the couch, grabbed a blanket and put on Tangled. Trixie snuggled under the blanket as Lucifer wrapped her arms protectively around her, settling in for the long run. It didn’t take long before Chloe came over, intrigued with the ritual she was witnessing.

“Hey, is everything ok?” she asked tentatively

“Yes, Detective. Everything is fine, as you can see, Beatrice and I are enthralled with the dashing Flynn Ryder and the beautiful Rapunzel,” he tickled Trixie, “Isn’t that right Pumpkin?”

“YES!” Giggles erupted from ball of blanket on Lucifer’s chest. Something about her made him feel oddly light, more so after he embraced it and stopped worrying about the consequences. Granted, the confused look on Chloe’s face tickled him greatly, but that was an added bonus to how genuinely happy it made Trixie. Hell, he really needed to sort out that name. Trixie of all things, she was too innocent to be labelled with a hooker’s name.

“Since when do you own Tangled?” disbelieving what she was seeing with her own two eyes. Since when did this version of Lucifer match up with the playboy club owner that strutted around the city, sleeping with anyone and everyone? It didn’t make any sense.

“It’s our little tradition, Detective. Any time anyone fights in front of, or over, Beatrice comes over and we curl up on the sofa watch Tangled.”

“Lucifer… I don’t know what to say…” She trailed off.

“How about you make yourself useful, love, and clean up the mess your delightful child made of my kitchen. Flynn Ryder is about to discover Rapunzel’s tower due to a chase with a horse-dog-thing and I’d hate to miss it, it’s our favourite bit!” He grinned like an idiot, gently squeezing the bundle in his lap.

“MAX!” Trixie squealed.

Chloe agreed, laughed and left them to it. She was, however, pissed off to find Maze miraculously missing and the kitchen which was somehow in a worse condition than a few minutes before hand. Maze really had it in for her, she just wished she knew why. 

 

* * * *

It was about 3 months after the first time Chloe had seen Lucifer and Trixie’s Tangled ritual when she burst into LUX mid-afternoon. She smiled at Maze before walking straight to the lift up to Lucifer’s apartment. The two women had made an uneasy peace with each other for the sake of Trixie who had taken a shin to the slightly terrifying bartender. Whenever she came back from Lucifer’s she was full of stories from Maze about her time as a zoo keeper. Chloe didn’t have the heart to tell her that Maze was probably lying, each story more fantastical than the next. Maze wondered why the detective was here; it wasn’t for a case, she normally just called Lucifer directly for that. It wasn’t her place to question the comings and going of her boss’s temptress or her boss for that matter, so she simply shrugged and poured herself another drink. 

Chloe found herself impatiently tapping her feet in the lift, suddenly desperate to see Trixie. It had been a rough couple of days, including threats to not only her, but also Trixie, and all see really wanted was to crash with her daughter and a large tub of ice cream. It was also the reason that she’d gotten Lucifer to pick her up. As much as he made her cringe with his leering, she knew Trixie would be completely safe with him. Hell, she felt safe with him and, yes, she would bet her life on that. The lift finally dinged its arrival at Lucifer’s apartment and she ran into the club owner. They went down heavily in a tangle of limbs. 

“Oh, hello, Detective. You didn’t have to try this hard to get on top of me, you only needed to ask,” he purred, his eyebrows waggled suggestively at her, his hands never moving from her waist. Much to his delight she continued to press against him for a few seconds, her hands resting on his chest. She smacked him lightly when his comment registered, her eyes rolled and she pushed herself off him.

“Oh, shut up, Lucifer,” he chuckled and took the hand she offered him, “Where’s Trix? I thought you two would be watching some Disney film,”

Confusion etched its way onto Lucifer’s face, he cocked his head to the side, studying Chloe’s face. He chose his words carefully, “She’s not here, Detective. Why did you think that she was?”

The blood rushed from Chloe’s face, her heart rate spiked and cold panic drenched her right down to her very soul.

“Bbb-but I t-text you! You replied! You said you’d pick her up from school!” She started to pace, hands in her hair, pulling out strands. Lucifer stilled her with hands on her shoulders, gently spun her to face him.

“What are you talking about, love?”

“I swear to God, Lucifer, if you’re messing with me, I will arrest you!” She puffed herself up trying to look intimidating, which would have worked had it not been for the wild, panicky eyes that were searching his. He steered her to the couch, sitting opposite her on the table, holding her hands, hoping this isn’t going where his gut is telling him it is.

“I told you, Chloe, I don’t lie. Especially not to you. What happened?”

Chloe took several deep breaths trying to steady herself, but her voice was still shaky when she finally spoke. “Work was hectic, both Dan and I get this horrible case dumped in our laps, something that came up from years back. Someone that I put away years ago and hasn’t forgotten about it finally got out and the sick fuck killed again,” She stopped, furiously swiping at her eyes. Lucifer’s heart flip flopped and then proceeded to hit his stomach, he had the feeling that this wasn’t going to end well. “What neither of us had banked on, was that he left me message. A threat, really.” At this point Chloe broke, great gulping sobs wracked her entire body, stopping words being formed fully. Lucifer moved next to her, pulling her into him, where he accepted his solid form, choking out words against his shirt. During this Lucifer picked out three words which sent a chill to his bone and lit a rage that he hadn’t felt in years.

With difficulty he kept the anger from his voice, knowing the only way to get the information was to be gentle. “Love, did you say he threatened Beatrice?” She simply nodded.

He didn’t move, he didn’t even shout particularly loudly, he simply called out “MAZE!” within a heartbeat she was there. She took one look at the scene in front of her and Lucifer’s rage when her face settled into that of a person who would have no issue killing an entire army.

“Chloe, what did you mean you texted me? Why didn’t you call?”

“I did, you didn’t pick up, so I left a voicemail and then you text me back, I didn’t think anything of it,”

“You see, that can’t have been me as my phone was stolen early this morning,” Lucifer looked concerned, Maze was nodding her agreement. 

“Then who replied to me then?” her eyes were wide, her face still white.

“I don’t know, but I promise you we’ll find out,” Lucifer almost growled.

“God, the school even called me to make sure I was happy with a Mr Morningstar picking up Trixie. I feel like such an idiot, I should have checked,” her heartbreak was evident in her voice, his heart was breaking for her. But right now he couldn’t think about that, right now he needed to be strong for her, he needed her to not blame herself.

“Detective Chloe Decker. You did nothing wrong, you did all you could do, this vile human piece of shit had this planned long before you knew about it. You are not to blame, we will find Beatrice and I will punish those involved.” His voice was shaking with anger. He held his hand out “I need your phone, love.”

She numbly handed over her cell, Lucifer promptly called Detective Douche demanding his presence at LUX, simply stating it was a family emergency and let him wonder why he was at the end of the phone and not his ex-wife. Then she handed the phone to Maze.

“Maze, see what you can find out from this. See if you can get a lead. This bastard has our little Pumpkin and I, for one, want her back.” 

She nodded, fire in her eyes. It was clear from the look on her face that she was livid that someone unworthy of Trixie’s time had taken her. She was the closest she’d been to her original form since she’d crawled out of the gates of Hell. The hunt was on and the huntress was going to find the scent. If his father had any mercy, he would let Lucifer be the one who found Trixie, but then Lucifer had never found his father to be particularly merciful. This time it worked in his favour. 

He continued to cradle the distraught detective whilst Maze blazed her way across LA tracking the faintest of trails, determined to bring her unlikely friend home. Finally, Chloe cried herself out; Lucifer gently picked up her up and tucked her up in his bed, returning to the living room to wait for Dan, dreading having to explain it to Trixie’s father, no matter how much he disliked the man. He rubbed his hands over his face. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer, left completely on his own, could do nothing but pace. He knew that Maze was capable of finding whoever was responsible, he also knew that there was no circumstance in which he was leaving the Detective. As much as it pained him, he also felt the need to tell Detective Douche what was happening with his family. His gut twisted a little at this thought, this man who chose work over his family, still, infuriatingly, had the right to call them his family. Not that Lucifer wanted to examine why he felt this way, but his Pumpkin had become a huge part in his and Maze's lives. He had promised to protect her and now she was missing, it dug at him like a toothache making him want to tear down the city just to find her. The fact that he physically could do that made it even more tempting but he managed to reign himself in, registering that it wouldn’t help anyone least of all Trixie, hating how helpless he felt.

Unfortunately, that meant that he paced angrily. His drink long forgotten, he needed to have a clear head for this, but he still clasped it as it served as something to keep hands busy. He needed to know exactly what was going on in the heads of those that took her. He needed to burn their faces into his brain so that he could make them suffer for an eternity when he returned to hell, he needed these things more than he needed air. He had never needed to punish someone before, normally he desired it, enjoyed it even, but this was more primal. He felt like his life couldn’t continue unless he ripped them limb from limb. His desire to return had never been greater than right at this moment in time. He wanted to make sure that these people regretted the moment they threatened Trixie Decker, regretted the moment they were born. Anger roared inside of him, knowing that would mean he'd have to leave them forever. He knew that leaving earth for hell would mean he could never return. His father would see to that, and yet somehow. It seemed almost worth it in his rage. But then he thought of what would happen if Trixie grew up without himself or Maze to protect her, with only Detective Douche as her father figure. The glass in his hand exploded, covering him in scotch. Sighing, he stopped pacing long enough to clean up the mess. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Lucifer was still pacing furiously by the time that Dan arrived at LUX. As he stepped out of the lift he looked angry at being summoned without an explanation, rising his voice the moment the club owner came into sight.

“Lucifer! Why did you call me here?! Where's Chloe? Why do you have her phone?! Where’s Trixie? Is she here? Let me see my family, you son of a bitch!"

Lucifer just stood there, jaw twitching while he took the tirade. When Dan finally had to stop for breath, Lucifer responded, as calmly as possible “Trixie has been kidnapped." he didn't really care for Detective Douche's feelings, he just needed him to know for Chloe's sake. Dan just stood there, all of the wind taken out of his sails. He looked deflated, like he was about to crumble in on himself. Lucifer couldn’t deal with another emotionally unbalanced human this afternoon; himself, Maze and Chloe were more than enough for him. Distraction was the key.

"Maze is out looking for who took her right now, I promise you that I will have her returned to you by the end of the night." He spoke softly as if trying to placate a scared child.

"How did this happen?" He demanded the moment he recovered his ability to speak, "Why did you know before me? Where's Chloe?"

"Detective Decker is currently asleep, and I would ask you to leave her like that, she needs it. And that dirt bag that you and Chloe have been investigating decided that threatening the two adults wasn't enough. He had quite the plan, stealing my phone and answering on my behalf. Clever, really. He's clearly been watching the two of you for a while now."

“But he only got out of prison two days ago, he killed on his first night out,” confusion evident on Dan’s face

“Then it’s clear that he’s got a lot of help on the outside then, doesn’t it?” Lucifer paused for a moment, “Any idea of who would help him?”

“We suspected that his brother might be involved, but we could never prove it. In the end we had to take his confession. Neither of us were particularly happy about it,”

“Names.” Lucifer grunted in a tone that gave no leeway.

“Sorry?”

“Give me the names,” he stood there, hands folded in against his chest, “Now, Detective Douche. This could be what Maze needs to find Trixie.” Dan stood giving him a wary look over before finally taking a deep sigh and replying.

“Martin and Charlie Burr,”

“Phone,” Lucifer held his hand out. Dan didn’t even argue, simply rolling his eyes while handing the devil his phone.

Punching in Maze’s number, Lucifer effectively dismissed Dan with a wave of his hand. 

“Maze, I’ve got the names of the bastards,”

* * * *

As Maze hung up the phone with Lucifer, she grinned into the night. Her search had just gotten a little narrower. She knew the names of these moronic fuck nuggets whose time in their mortal bodies was rapidly running out. She’d promised Lucifer that she’d call him when she found them, which she would do, just not before she’d had some fun with them first. She shuddered in anticipation of stapling their eyelids open so they had no choice but to watch while she peeled away their manhood, their screams lighting up the night as she would make them regret every word uttered against her little pumpkin. 

It didn’t take her long to hack into the LAPD files on the Burr brothers, even less time to work out where they’d be and where they’d probably taken Trixie. Slamming the car into drive, Mazikeen floored it. Her heart was already pumping and the tension she often went hand in hand with the hunt was starting to build. She knew that the only thing that would lance that tension would be her revenge, she welcomed it, basked in it, feeling more at home than she had done in months. She really needed to hunt more, not just to keep her hand in, but also because she enjoyed the delayed rush she got from it and there were plenty of sinners around her to keep her occupied.

Maze pulled up at the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of LA, the surrounding neighbourhood was run down and dilapidated, lots of places to sneak up to get some insight before running in guns blazing. Well, metaphorical guns. Maze didn’t need any help in that department; she could take out an entire crew with a hand tied behind her back and a blindfold securely in place. She slipped out of the car, easily scaling the exterior and pushing herself through the window. The whole warehouse was damp, the water dripping from several pipes gave her cover to stalk across the warehouse, the broken glass scattered the floor and showed the Burr’s entrance point near the stairs.

It didn’t take much skill to follow the debris scattered by her prey. They didn’t bother to hide the evidence, clearly not thinking that someone would get this far at all. Up the stairs Maze could see a light spilling out; hushed, urgent voices trickled down to her. Too deep to be Trixie’s, the tone enough to indicate an argument, but she was too far away to decipher what they were arguing about. She crept further forward, careful not to give herself away to the rowing pair. Finally, she caught a little of what they were saying.

“What on earth made you think that kidnapping the girl was a good idea?!” one voice asked “She has two police officers as parents!”

“I thought it’d get them off your back, bro!” the second voice responded, angrily.

“You idiot! You thought taking their kid was gonna get them to leave me alone?! You really are thick as shit.”

“Oh, mommy and daddy aren’t the ones you need to scared of,” that was definitely Trixie, Maze was more relieved than she thought possible when she heard her voice. “I’m best friends with the Devil!”

There was an unnerving silence before both brothers could be heard belly laughing.

“Did you hear that Charlie? The Devil?!” Martin’s voice was wobbling with laughter

“Poor kid! Makes even you seem clever!”

Maze flicked out her knife, muttering herself “Oh, boys, you need to be most afraid of the Devil’s bodyguard…” It was time to call Lucifer, Trixie was mostly unharmed and awake. She couldn’t risk terrifying her for the sake of Maze’s revenge. They weren’t going anywhere, they could wait until the Devil himself arrived.

* * * *

The truth finally seemed to hit Dan when Lucifer was relaying the information to Maze. He needed to be near his family. He needed to be near Chloe, to share in their pain, to comfort each other. He found himself heading to Lucifer’s bedroom, he didn’t enter the room, just lent on the doorframe watching his ex-wife breathing deeply and steadily. She looked at peace and carefree, something that he desperately envied right now; he envied Lucifer’s ability to make Chloe so obviously feel safe and he envied the sweet oblivion that Chloe was experiencing. He knew that Lucifer and Maze would find Trixie, but at this point he felt completely helpless, a useless cog in a machine. He knew he was slowly being replaced from his own familial unit and this, somehow, was the final piece of proof he needed. He let out a choked sob, failing to hold himself together a moment longer. The clearing of a throat behind him let him know he was no longer alone.

“Mazikeen is on the hunt and she’s the best. She’ll call when she finds them,” Lucifer filled the uncomfortable silence while Dan willed himself back together. Dan nodded, not trusting himself.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Dan finally choked out.

Lucifer’s face creased in confusion. What was it with humans and trying to find somehow to blame themselves for their misfortunes? His Father had really done a number on them.

“Daniel, you did your job. You walk into the lions den every day, you were named for it. Just this time, you have the Devil on your side.” Lucifer ended with a predatory grin that he thought was comforting.

Dan shook his head, “No, Lucifer. That’s not what I meant.”

Lucifer leant forward, studying Detective Douche’s face for any hint, “Then what are you talking about, my dear boy?”

Thinking he was mocking him, Dan huffed, only to laugh when he caught the sincerely bemused look on Lucifer’s face, only stopping when Lucifer gave him a glare that could’ve silenced seasoned warriors when Chloe stirred. Looking slightly guilty, but no less smug, Dan continued, “You haven’t noticed, have you?”

Lucifer was looking at him expectantly, gesturing wildly at Dan to continue his explanation. Realising that Lucifer wasn’t going to let it slide, Dan sighed before continuing.

“There was a time when Chloe would’ve only felt safe around me to crash at a point like this. She hates not being strong.”

"On the contrary, she's no less strong right now than she was before this point. She’s just finding her emotional limits. Although, from what I’ve learnt, that’s just what a good parent does. Begs the question about you, don’t you say?”

Dan, incredulous, "Think what you want, my baby girl is my world!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You really don't get it, do you? Around you, she opens up, she's vulnerable in a way she hasn’t been since we split." Trailing off, the detective looked back at his ex-wife. "She tries so hard to pretend she feels as little possible, around everyone, even me now. Pretends to be strong-"

"Now, now Detective... You make it sound as if having emotions automatically makes you weak," Lucifer chided, smiling through his anger.

Dan snorted, “As a detective, the worst thing you can be is raw. Being delicate only means you break quicker and harder,” his eyes on her whilst she slept, longing to lie beside her, seeking the comfort he’d always felt near her.

"That's where you are entirely wrong, I'm afraid" Lucifer was cutting in his response, not even entertaining the idea for a moment. “It's never quite as it seems, emotions give you so much more than they take away. Desire, vulnerability, a drive to be better, the chance to not be alone…” Lucifer shrugged, “Delicacy can also mean strength. You'll see when myself and Maze find your daughter.”

Dan didn’t miss the bitter note at the end, and wondered just how long left he had to accept that Lucifer was here to stay in his life. He suspected it wasn’t as long as he needed.

Lucifer’s eyes hadn’t left his since he’d spoken, a burning intensity daring Dan to deny him. Clearly, he had even less time to come to terms with the fact that Chloe had a new man in her life, even if neither of them had realised it yet. Lucifer finally broke eye contact the moment his phone rang and in that moment Dan ceased to exist to Lucifer. 

“Maze found them, stay here. I’ll bring Pum-” Lucifer stopped himself, clearing his throat, “we’ll bring Trixie home.” 

With that he disappeared into the night, determined only to bring Pumpkin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this got a little tenser than I intended. Hang in there, guys!
> 
> What did you think of the Lucifer/Dan stand off?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm upping the rating because of some graphic violence and gore... 
> 
> The response so far has been amazing! I'm working crazy hours at the moment, but I read every single comment, honest!

Lucifer seemed to glide over to where Maze was waiting, covering the distance without making a sound. The hard look on his face told her that he was a man on a mission, looking more like the Lord of Hell than he had done in years. The excitement was rising in her, balanced out only by her worry for Trixie. Having hunted together for years neither of them needed words to communicate, with a nod they stalked towards the door, pausing briefly to take note of where the brothers were speaking within the room. 

Maze kicked the door down, rushing in she takes out the older brother with a brutal elbow to the temple, felling him. Changing direction Maze put herself between the other brother and Trixie, the gun he had pointed at her shaking in his hand. Lucifer had rushed straight to Trixie’s side, dropping to his knees in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face instantly seeing the large bruise that coloured half her face, her eye swelling slightly shut.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” his voice as soft as he could, smiling to try and make her feel safe, “How you feeling?” 

Surprisingly she grinned at him, “I told them I was bestest friends with the Devil and that you’d rescue me!”

“Of course, I’ll always find you.”

Behind them the younger brother, Charlie, squealed as Maze sliced his hand holding the gun. The gun clattered to the floor, causing Lucifer’s head to whip round, his face flashing his true form. Charlie proceeded to wet himself and sob quietly to himself. Maze was quick to step behind him, her knife pressed against his throat, her shoe pressing against his brother’s.

“One more noise out of you, and I’ll slice through your pretty neck,” Maze whispered into Charlie’s ear, “You understand?” He nodded slowly and held back his sobs.

Turning back to Trixie, making sure his human face was back in place, Lucifer asked “Beatrice, sweetheart, tell me who hurt you?”

She pointed to the unconscious brother, slumped on the floor, “he did when I told him that Maze would lock him up in a zoo with all the other animals.”

Maze, with no hesitation, stomped hard on the unconscious man’s neck, twice for good measure, “Baby, I’m gonna make sure he stays in with the worst animals,” She promised Trixie.

“You’re definitely your mother’s daughter,” Lucifer smirked, oddly proud. Trixie giggled, before starting to crash. He opened his arms to her, “Come on, little one, let’s get you back to LUX. Everyone’s waiting there,” she folded herself around him, letting him pick her up.

“Maze, make sure these two maggots get dropped off at the station,”

Maze’s jaw dropped open in shock. “They took OUR Pumpkin and you’re gonna let that slide?!”

He kissed the side of Trixie’s head, “Darling, can you put your fingers in your ears a second, you shouldn’t have to hear this,” Trixie looked back at the Devil and nodded, nuzzling into his chest.

“Of course I’m not going to!” He hissed, “I said take them to the police, I didn’t say you couldn’t have fun with them first.”

Maze grinned, brushing the blade against the struggling man’s face, the fear in his eyes was so strong you could almost taste it.

“With neither of us in Hell to make sure they get the proper punishment, we have to make do for the time being,” his eyes travelled past Maze and locked with Charlie’s “And we all know that men who have been locked up for stealing and playing with young girls have a rough ride in prison. And I, personally, will make sure that every single inmate in your block knows. You stole the child of two cops, do you really think any guard is going to spare you the time of day?”

With the threat sinking in, Lucifer stopped paying attention to the quivering mess in front of him and looked down at the ball of small human at his chest. She’d fallen asleep against him, the bruise exposed, making him want to rip these men limb from limb. She’d balled her fists into his shirt, holding on and not letting go, looking the picture of innocence. He needed to get her away from these men as quickly as possible, he needed to put as much distance between this innocent child and the violence that would go on here and he needed to remember that anything he did wouldn’t be for her sake, but for his.

“Maze,” She looked at the Devil, “Nothing life threatening, make it look like they did it to each other,” and with that he left.

Maze grinned and threw Charlie to the floor and went off in search of something to tie him and Martin up with. She found several rolls of duct tape in one of their bags, along with alcohol, another gun and several clips worth of bullets. Her jaw clenched when she found them, God knows how long it would’ve been before they’d decided to use them on Trixie. 

Before Martin came round both brothers were duct taped to chairs, wrists and ankles taped tight, the tape covering their mouths also kept in their own socks which Maze had used to gag them. Maze was cutting bits off an apple, popping them into her mouth, whilst half watching for when Martin stirred, she kept herself languid and loose, knowing her nonchalance was the quickest way to spook those she was about to torture. It was certainly working on Charlie, who was flinching harder and harder with every piece of apple Maze ate. He’d stopped trying to form words long before she’d shoved his sock into his mouth, his tears fell in a silent river that met the slimy substance that trickled out of his nose.

When Martin finally came to he started to panic; testing the bonds against the chair, screaming against his gag, his eyes wild as he took in Maze and her blade. While he panicked, Maze calmly walked up to him, whispering between the brothers.

“There’s no point in struggling, Martin,” she grabbed a fistful of their hair, pulling back with force “you signed your eternal damnation when you kidnapped the only child under the protection of the Devil. Now, you’re lucky he’s told me to keep you alive, because when you die you are going straight to Hell. And when you get there, I am going to enjoy dismembering you over and over again.”

Charlie was trying to beg through his gag, whereas Martin was glaring at Maze like he expected to get out of this mostly unscathed. 

“Now, Lucifer told me I could play with you, but not kill you. I think I’m going to mark you both, so that when you do come through the Gates of Hell every demon knows that you’re gonna be my play things. I prize myself in being about to get a human skin off in one piece, no matter how much they squirm, I’m going to enjoy doing that to you,”

She was dragging the blade along Martin’s cheek when finally, his fear took over and he screamed into the night. 

* * * *

It had been a relatively quiet shift before the brothers had been brought in, then Rebecca’s night had become something out of a horror movie. The two brothers had apparently decided that the best way to spend their Saturday evening was to beat the shit out of each other, in some of the most sadistic ways she had ever seen. The police escort with them had told her that whatever they’d done they weren’t getting away in the near future; that thought comforted her, because despite the oath she’d taken to help people, these two were more than welcome to the dumpster outside for all she cared. Unfortunately, she was being paid to care and didn’t get given the luxury of choice, she wasn’t God after all.

The older sibling, Martin, obviously had sadistic tendencies if his brother was anything to go by; a large cross cut deep across his lips, stretching from his nose to chin, tearing more with every scream, which they’d discovered when they reset several of his fingers, they’d knocked him out when it was time to sort his dislocated shoulder. The biggest risk to his life had been where his tongue had been cut out. It was bleeding freely when he’d come in, not only causing him to loose a lot of blood, but where he’d passed out the blood had been pouring straight into his lungs. That had been a crazy 40 minutes in which they had managed to staunch the wound eventually, got him a blood transfusion and had removed the blood from lungs. He was finally stable, Rebecca would say his brother was a bastard and deserved what had happened to him, but that was before she’d seen him

Where Martin had been precise and calculating to his younger brother, Charlie had lost control. Reactive rather than malicious, but crippling none the less. Martin’s eyes had been squashed in their sockets, probably in a desperate attempt to get Martin to stop cutting out his tongue. His left ear had been half chewed off, teeth marks were found up the entire left side of his neck and face, chunks missing out of his neck revealed muscles and tendons. The carotid artery was expose slightly, luckily undamaged, it could be seen pulsing. Several of Martin’s ribs had been broken, one had pierced his lung which had them rushing to remove it and restore his ability to breathe. His knee caps were both completely smashed, he would never walk properly again, arthritis would set in within years. But the biggest concern with Martin was the knife that was buried in his genitals. The blade had all but detached his cock, his balls a mangled mess that were unsalvageable, the femoral artery had been nicked slightly making it look like he’d been pissing blood. They had stabilised him, saved what they could do, but the nerve damage was irreversible. The universe was protecting itself by stopping this man reproducing, the same man who would now be using bag to pee for him for the rest of his life.

They would live, Rebecca knew this, but they would have to live with the constant reminders of their ordeal. They were very lucky to be alive, despite their horrific injuries, none of them had become serious until they’d come to hospital. It was like they knew exactly how much the other’s body could take to teeter on the brink of death, almost as if an expert had planned each wound. No, that couldn’t be the case, all the injuries clearly came from the brothers. The flesh they found in Charlie’s teeth was too much of a coincidence, it would take a genius to commit this level of damage and then make it look like they’d done it to each other. Rebecca shook the thought, they might look like they’d walked straight out of a horror movie, but this was real life. She was exhausted and just wanted to get the images of the brothers out of her head, promising herself she’d never watch a horror ever again. 

* * * *

Lucifer strode back into the quiet penthouse at LUX with Trixie Decker still firmly curled into his chest. He hadn’t managed to get his shirt out of her fists, so had had to drive back with her on his lap. Whilst it hadn’t been comfortable, he’d managed. Chloe never needed to find out that, it would be his secret. His apartment was surprisingly empty, Dan had implied that he would be staying to see his daughter’s safe return, Lucifer doubted that he would’ve left without proof. Passing through the living room, he found Dan sitting in the dark, nursing a drink, looking like he’d aged 10 years in the space of several hours. His eyes were empty when they landed on Lucifer, dropping to see the bundle at his chest. He sprung into action.

“Is she ok? Did they hurt her? Can I hold her?” Dan asked, the words tumbling out and into each other.

“She’s fine and asleep,” Lucifer answered soothingly, “She’s got a nasty bruise on her face but that’s it, she doesn’t seem to be in any pain.”

Dan seemed to deflate in relief, “Lucifer, can I hold my daughter?” he asked again

“Detective, if you can get my shirt out of her fists, you most certainly can,”

“Oh, um, don’t worry about it, um. Chloe will wanna see her,” He awkwardly steps in close to Lucifer, refusing to look the man in the eye, and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s cheek, stroking her hair. He whispered his love into her ear, how glad he was that she was back and that he hoped she had sweet dreams.

Stepping back, clearing his throat and gesturing for Lucifer to take Trixie to see Chloe, refusing to look at the man who was carrying his daughter. Lucifer eyed Dan up and down, slightly confused by his embarrassment. Did he think Lucifer wouldn’t understand his emotions, or did he truly believe that emotions made him weak? It was irrelevant for the time being, and truthfully, Lucifer didn’t care too much for the answer. He headed towards his bedroom, where Chloe waited for him to bring Trixie back to her.

Lucifer continued through the door towards the sleeping form of Chloe Decker, while Dan hung back at the door, his feet shuffling nervously. 

“Chloe, darling,” he spoke quietly, trying to not wake up Trixie. Something came over him and he felt the tug of desire to kiss her cheek. Giving into it, not caring that Dan was watching, he leant down, pressed a peck to her angelic face, using his spare hand to hold and stroke her arm. Chloe stirred, coming round slowly as she tore herself from sleep.

“What time is it?” she slurred, her eyes still closed.

“Late, but Chloe, I have someone you’re going to want to see,”

Her eyes sprang open, sat bolt upright, smacking heads with Lucifer on her way up. Swearing quietly, she rubbed her forehead, freezing when her eyes fell on Trixie. She knelt to get a better view as Lucifer settled on the bed, stroking her sleeping daughter’s hair. The angry bruise on her face the only indicator that she’d gone through anything strenuous. 

“My poor baby girl, what did they do to you?” Chloe whispered to herself

“It’s ok, Maze is dealing with them, they’ll be with your department within the hour,” he matched her volume and tone.

“Will they be alive?”

Concerned to the last, he thought. Something roared in Lucifer’s chest, a warm feeling spreading around his body. This woman had just had her child abducted and beaten by two men she’d already put away for murder, and she was concerned for their safety? He would never understand this woman, but found that less daunting that it once was.

“Yes, alive. I made sure I was clear on that point. I didn’t think any of the women in my life deserved the guilt, that they’d wrongly take upon themselves,” 

Chloe just stared at him, jaw slightly open. Had he just called them women in his life? 

“Well, that and I couldn’t deny you the joy of punishing these miscreants yourself,” he smirked, watching as she returned to looking at Trixie. 

“Lucifer?” 

“Hmmm,” lifting his eyes to meet hers

“Thank you, for rescuing Trixie.”

“I couldn’t leave my Pumpkin, could I?” He sounded incredulous, dancing so he didn’t have to examine the feeling in his chest when she thanked him.

“Now, if you would be so kind as to help me detach your child from me, I’ll leave you in peace,” 

“Stay,” Chloe’s decisive tone, left not room for argument.

“Oh, Detective, you only had to ask to get me into bed, you know,” his voice lilting and eyebrows waggling. Chloe snorted.

“Neither of us are going to be able to sleep without being able to see her, and there is no way she is letting you go until she wakes up, you may as well be comfortable,”

He awkwardly toed off his shoes and shuffled down the bed, rolling slightly so Trixie was tipped to the middle of the bed, allowing Chloe to curl around her other side. To protect this little girl, they mirrored each others positions, meaning their heads were a lot closer than either of them expected. Lucifer didn’t really understand why he’d been instructed to stay; yes, he wouldn’t have slept without being able to see Trixie, but this was awkward. The silence hung between them as Chloe was starting to be dragged back into sleep, he watched her blush under his gaze.

“Go to sleep, Lucifer,” she told him sternly

“Yes, Ma’am,” he gave her a mock salute. She grabbed his hand, linking her fingers through his, her thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand.

“Sleep, now,” she said gently, her voice slurring slightly. He swallowed hard as he stared down at their joined hands. Both Decker women gripping onto him in their various states of sleep. Both claiming him. He didn’t understand, he didn’t want to understand. For the first time since he fell, he felt like he belonged. He felt like he had a family and his heart soared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, guys. Life got in the way, work's been crazy busy. But here it is. There'll be at least 2 more chapters after this one, but we'll see how it ends up from there.
> 
> Thanks to Nel and Clarissaaaaaaa, this chapter wouldn't be up without you two <3

Dan had left the moment he’d heard Lucifer say that Maze would have the assholes who had taken his baby girl would be at the department. He wanted his metaphorical pound of flesh from them, and frankly, he didn’t want to watch Lucifer usurp his place in Chloe’s and Trixie’s life any more than he needed to. It was a perversion of everything he wanted since he’d lost it, it made his heart ache watching this typical playboy play at domesticity. As far as Dan could work out, Lucifer had never loved anything in his life, he was self-centred, only caring about passing delights. His only relationships being like ships passing in the night, all innuendo and no sincerity and this was the man who was chasing his wife? Ex-Wife the treacherous little voice in his head corrected. But the point still stood, the moment he got his end away, the moment Chloe gave in, he would grow bored and leave. Every time he’d told Chloe this, tried to warn her, he’d been ignored, told he was jealous and ultimately watched them grow closer and closer. The more he thought about it – the smug look on his face as he kissed her when she was asleep, the victory when he was the one who brought Trixie back home, his confusion at the gift from God that Chloe sharing her vulnerabilities was – the angrier he got at the unfairness of it all. 

He found out the Burr brothers were in police custody in the intensive care unit. Dan headed straight there, fists clenched, trying to channel his anger into something productive. He stormed through the unit of ten officers in order to get to them, brushing off their attempts to get him to stop. The moment Dan caught sight of Charlie’s mangled face and the bloody bandages over Martin’s eyes and neck he immediately regretted his rash behaviour and fought down the bile that was creeping its way up his throat. When he emerged back in the corridor he asked the officer closest to him what had happened. 

“All we know is that the two of them had a fight, sir. Nearly ripped each other limb from limb!” a youngster squeaked at him. When had they gotten so young? He was too young to see the horrors they’d inflicted on each other.

“What? That’s it? Who brought them in? Who found them?” 

Blank faces were all that greeted him.

“These sons of bitches evaded me for 6 months before myself and Detective Decker caught Martin. He has been out of jail for 3 days. I know he murdered somebody, I know he kidnapped my daughter, I know Lucifer Morningstar was the last one to see them alive and given how tightly my daughter was holding on to him, I know they were fine when he left them. You’re trying to tell me that they just happened to turn up in an ER having finally snapped?” The eyes of the officers around him widened more with every word.

“Now,” he continued, “find out how they were found.” Several of them scattered at his words, the others remained stationed outside the Burr’s room. 

Steeling himself, Daniel Espinoza stepped back into the room of his daughter’s captors. He stepped right up to Martin’s bed, gripping his shoulder.

“Wake up, you sonuva bitch,” Dan growled when Martin stirred he continued, “You can’t see me, but I’m the Detective whose daughter you thought was a good idea to kidnap,”

Martin started to laugh, deep full body laughter which echoed emptily before spluttering into a cough, “I remember you, always the loud one, never one for action when it was needed though.”

“And what is that supposed to mean? Myself and Detective Decker caught you didn’t we?”

“You keep telling yourself that. It was all Detective Decker as I seem to remember, she was the one who made all the leaps, she knew Charlie was involved too. You were just happy to have me in custody, to have me to add to your list.” He was methodical in how he spoke, each word of his twisting the proverbial knife. “You even let another man save your daughter. What sort of a father are you?”

As much as Dan didn’t want to admit it, it was true. He’d be relieved when Martin was brought in, he hadn’t pushed for the brother in case he lost both of them. Now he was wracked with guilt, would Trixie still have been taken if both of them had been behind bars? Would Martin have gotten off on a technicality with his brother there next to him? He pushed it away “No. That’s not true,” he bit back “I was there for Chloe, I made the right choice. I did it to make sure you lived, if I’d come in I would’ve killed you for what you did to my daughter,”

“Keep telling yourself that, Detective,” Martin purred at him.

Dan grunted letting the silence settle for a moment. “You’re not going to tell me what happened are you? I know you were fine when Lucifer left you two and Maze alone.”

Martin laughed again “That little slip of a woman? Are you serious?”

“Well, it’s less ridiculous than trying to make us believe that you two did this to each other. So, what happened?”

“Lucifer Morningstar came in and rescued your daughter, charged his protégé with making sure we got handed over to the police, although what he thought she was gonna do is beyond me. We started arguing about Charlie’s dumb idea about kidnapping the kid. It got outta hand and the moment the first punches got thrown that lady hot tailed it outta there.”

Dan frowned, he’d been on the receiving end of Maze’s physical abilities and didn’t doubt for a minute that she was capable of what he saw in front of him. The bigger mystery was why the Burr’s were protecting her. Although, who was going to believe that a 100-pound woman could take on two men both of whom were double her weight? The answer? Nobody. The same reason he’d kept quiet about his experience. Officially, it looked like he was going to have to let this slide. Unofficially, he needed to pay a certain bartender a visit. Whether he was going to thank her or lecture her was yet to be seen.

* * * *

Trixie woke up with her face pressed against a soft suit shirt, her hand had crumpled it in her sleep. She looked up to see Lucifer curled around her, long legs tangled up with her mom’s legs, forming a protective circle around Trixie. Trixie grinned as she saw the two adults’ hands clasping each other; her mom looked content in her sleep. But that didn’t explain why Lucifer was in the bed with them, nor why they were in Lucifer’s bed. Trixie wanted answers.

“Mommy!” Trixie shrieked, launching herself at Chloe, a tiny tank of human forcing her hand out of Lucifer’s as she rolled away with the force of it. 

Chloe awoke to find her daughter on her chest, beaming down at her, and Lucifer looking oddly shy and softly watching the reunion.

“Hi, Trixie, how you feeling, hun?” she asked as she gently traced the bruise on her face.

“I’m OK, mommy, my eye hurts a little, but Lucifer came and made sure I was safe,” Trixie beamed, “Didn’t you Lucifer?” she asked turning to the devil who was trying to sneak away.

“I did, Pumpkin,” a small smile playing on his lips, he locked eyes with Chloe, “I’ll always be there.”

He clears his throat and pushes himself off the bed, smoothing down his rumpled shirt, “I’ll leave you two lovely ladies to it while I cook. How does pancakes sound?” laughing as Trixie screeched loudly.

Once Lucifer had left the two of them alone, Chloe wrapped her arms around her daughter. “I am so proud of you, Trix. You were so brave last night!”

Trixie shrugged “I don’t like bullies,” she stated simply. As if not being afraid of two murderers was no big deal, happy and content that both Lucifer and her mother would come rescue her. Chloe had never been so impressed with anyone before, let alone a 7-year-old. 

“Neither do I, babe,” was the only thing that Chloe could say. She was speechless at the simplicity and clarity with which her daughter saw the world. She held her daughter close, peppering her face with kisses, causing Trixie to erupt into laughter.

“Lucifer doesn’t like them either, that’s why he came to save you,” Chloe continued, almost instantly regretting mentioning the club owner’s name and Trixie’s cheeky expression.

“Is that why he was sleeping on the bed with us?”

“Lucifer’s your friend, he was worried about you,” Trixie looked entirely unconvinced, Chloe tried a new tactic; tickling her whilst saying, “Plus, a certain someone wouldn’t let go of his shirt in their sleep!”

“So, why was he holding your hand, Mommy?”

Before Chloe could reply Lucifer shouted through from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. Another thing to add to the list she had to thank Lucifer for. Trixie was, of course, completely distracted by the idea of pancakes. Trixie ran out, full of her usual energy, leaving Chloe to her thoughts of how much Lucifer had changed in the last six months.

Chloe entered the kitchen and her breath caught in her throat. There was Lucifer flipping pancakes with his back to her, an apron tied neatly round his waist and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was chatting animatedly to Trixie, waving his spatula through the air, making her laugh. She hung back, content to watch their interaction play out. They fell silent as Lucifer started to stack pancakes onto Trixie’s plate. She started to fidget, playing with her sleeve.

“Come on, out with it little Decker,” Lucifer purred, not bothering to look from the hot plate.

“Lucifer, why did you save me? Why wasn’t it Mommy and Daddy?”

Lucifer instantly set down what he was cooking, turning off the hot plate and looking right at Trixie.

“Listen, little one, it was all of us. Your mom, your dad, Mazikeen and I,”

“But you and Maze were the only ones who came to get me,” Trixie continued, her voice quiet and clouded with confusion.

“Your mom and dad found out who had you, Maze and I simply retrieved you. They wanted to come, but they were so worried they could’ve got hurt. I made them stay here to keep them safe,”

“But you could’ve got hurt too!” The look of horror and fear on Trixie’s face made Chloe’s heart skip a beat from where she watched. 

Lucifer grinned, “Pumpkin, I’m the Devil no one can hurt me, except maybe your mother. And despite my bad rep, I protect those I care about.”

“You care about me?” 

“Of course I do, Pumpkin,” he singsongs whilst dabbing pancake mix on her nose, “Maze does, too. I’ve never seen her so worried before. We all care a great deal about you, you know, Beatrice Decker.”

“Do you care about Mommy, too?”

“Yes, I do,” 

“Is that why you were holding hands? I saw you two while you were sleeping. And I’m the only one who gets to sleep in Mommy’s bed.”

He started to cook again, nervously fiddling with the spatula and very deliberately not making eye contact with her “I don’t know, I suppose so.” He flipped a pancake, glancing nervously out of the corner of his eye “Would that make you uncomfortable, Pumpkin?”

Trixie thought about it for a few moments, “No, not really. She’s happy when she’s with you.” 

Lucifer turned round and shot Chloe a small smile and a wink, showing he knew she’d been watching. Chloe felt herself blush at being caught, and a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest at the small shy smile he’d given her.

She was promptly distracted when her ex-husband barged in, demanding to see Maze.

“Where is she, Lucifer?!” Dan demanded

“Who? Your daughter? That I rescued? She would be right under your nose, Detective Douche,” Lucifer spat back

“I mean your bartender! The one who put the Burr brothers in the hospital!”

Lucifer scoffed, “please, if Maze had anything to do with that they would’ve been dead and you would never find the bodies,”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Chloe said

Maze, as if summoned, came down into the kitchen, “I heard shouting,” 

“You!” Dan started to make his way towards her, “What did you do to the Burr brothers?”

“I didn’t do anything, I simply made sure they got to the hospital after they were done breaking each other,” Maze said with a shrug, completely unfazed by the hulking angry detective staring down at her.

Chloe snuck in close to Lucifer while the fight continued to brew between Dan and Maze, the moment the fighting had started Trixie had snagged the plate of pancakes and had disappeared into Lucifer’s room. No doubt he’d find crumbs on his bed later, but frankly he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“You didn’t do this did you, Luci?” Chloe questioned quietly, eyes searching his face waiting for his response.  
“I told you, Chloe, I didn’t have anything to do with this.” He’d taken her hands in his, stroking the back of them in a very distracting way, “I thought the law would be the best way to deal with this-” whatever he’d been about to say got lost in the kiss that Chloe had ambushed him with. It took him only a moment before he pulled her in against him, uncaring of the eyes that were watching. 

Dan coughed loudly and the spell was broken. Chloe pulled back, but stayed close to Lucifer, who loosen his arms but refused to let her go. Dan was standing there looking like he’d been sucking on lemons, Maze just smirked and Trixie was bouncing on the balls of her feet, drawn out by the sudden silence. She had a big grin on her face, looking at the two cuddling.

“Hey, monkey,” Dan said to Trixie, she waved back, eyes not leaving her mom. 

“Hi, daddy, can we go get some cake?”

Dan laughed, “of course we can, sweetheart,” he held out his hand to her.

“Mazikeen, I’m not done with you yet, we’ll continue this later,” Dan directed at the bartender

“Why end this so soon? I want to spoil my Pumpkin; I know the best place for cake.” She winked at Trixie, taking her hand and walking out the door, leaving Dan flabbergast with no choice but to follow them. He cast a last glance back at the couple, seeing Chloe’s face buried into Lucifer’s chest and his arms protectively wrapped around her made him swallow hard. He followed his daughter and her crazy bartender friend out of Lucifer’s apartment.

“We’re alone, you can take your face away from my chest now, Chloe,” Lucifer said, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

“I don’t know what came over me,” Chloe mumbled into his chest

“Finally seeing what most women see at first glance?” He teased

Chloe looked up at that remark, eyebrow raised, a look of disbelief etched onto her face. “No, I think I’m finally seeing the side of you that no one sees. The one that your father gave up the right to see the moment he kicked you out,”

The shy Lucifer from earlier was back, “and you… like what you see?” 

“Unapologetically, yes,”

Before he could ask any more questions, she closed the gap and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: SMUT
> 
> There will be no necessary plot in the next chapter, so those who don't wish to read it can simply skip it.
> 
> Much love, the response to this has been insane <3


End file.
